Some pointless smut
by Paper Ghost
Summary: everyone seems to have some, i suppose.first sasodei anything, flames will be used to bake cakes for my lovechan.
1. Chapter 1

-1CHAPTER 1, the first try.

'Sori-Dannaaaaa…..want you…un…'

Sasori looked over at his partner and took in his naked form sprawled on the bed nearby.

'anything for you, Deidara-kun.' the red-head slowly removed his shirt causing the blonde to moan in protest.

'faster, dannaaaaa….un…' Deidara groaned.

Sasori finished removed his clothes and settled in between Deidara's legs, his hands resting on the sheets above the blonde's shoulders. Slowly he lowered himself until he was lying completely on top of the blonde. He put several of his fingers to the blondes lips, 'Suck.' Sasori ordered.

The blonde complied, greedily sucking and nibbling on the digits. Sasori couldn't feel it of course, he was merely a puppet, after all, but the look of complete lust and half lidded eyes on the one below him helped his imagination. Eventually and reluctantly he removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth and pushed teasingly at his entrance-

SASORI?!?! WHAT THE FCK!?!?

The red head awoke with a start as Deidara poured a glass of water directly on his groin. 'what the hell were you dreaming of, un?!? The blonde asked with a shocked look on his face.

'uhm…uh….t-turning people into puppets?' Sasori provided weakly.

'like hell, un! If that's what it is, than whats up with your little friend there, danna?' Sasori's eyes flew to his groin to notice that the cold water had done nothing for his 'little friend'.

Sasori's face turned the color of his hair and he stuttered out another round of uhm's and er's. '_come on brain, think!'_

Unable to come up with a good enough excuse, he looked sheepishly up at Deidara. Only then did he notice that the blonde was fresh from the shower, still wearing nothing but loose blue pajama pants. Sasori began to watch the progress of a drop of water as it rolled down his neck and to his chest.

'danna? are you all right, un?' Deidara asked, becoming slightly worried at the slightly deranged look on the red head's face, 'dann-MMF!' Dei's question was cut off as Sasori's mouth was suddenly pressed up against his.

Sasori felt Deidara tense slightly and then slowly relax into the kiss and wrap his arms around Sasori's neck. Deidara moaned and pulled himself closer to the puppeteer as he (Sasori) sucked on Dei's tongue. Sasori smirked (cause he's a poo that doesn't smile) and ran his hands up and down the bomber's chest before placing his hands on the waistband of Deidara's pants and breaking their kiss.

'do you…want to?' he asked.

'yes…un…' the blonde panted, sucking in the much needed oxygen. Sasori slipped his hands under Deidara's pants and stroked the base of his member. He lowered them both carefully to the ground and pulled off his and Deidara's pants. Deidara gasped when the cool air of the room hit his erection, and then again when Sasori's mouth engulfed his nipple, toying with the sensitive skin.

'unnnn…..dannnnaaaaa…' the blonde moaned as the red head moved over his chest and stomach. He licked up the length of Deidara's member setting the blonde trembling. Sasori was circling Deidara's head with his tongue just as the door was slid open.

'yo, Sasori, Deidara, we have a group mission next-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!?!??!' Sasori looked up from his position in Deidara's lap to see Itachi and Kisame blushing in the doorway. He released Deidara from his mouth so he could talk.

'you were saying something about a group mission, Kisame?' he had his typical emotionless voice again and wasn't even blushing.

'er…next Friday, um, us and you two are, uh, going on a mission to…uh, Itachi? Little help here?' Kisame turned to his partner who was trying and failing miserably to hide a nosebleed that could have drowned lesser fan-boys/girls. 'er…I see your busy…. So, were going to K-konoha to get a scroll for leader-san…um, that's it.' Kisame turned and pulled Itachi by the sleeve back to where ever they had been before, and closed the door.

Sasori got up and locked it, then went back to his blonde who was panting on the floor where he'd been left, waiting for the puppeteer to come back and finish the job. Sasori smirked,' now. Where were we?'


	2. Chapter 2

-1Deidara was sitting on his bed, arms crossed and pouting. Sasori was trying, and failing, to conceal a smug grin as he worked on his puppets across the room. Deidara pouted for a few minutes in silence until he heard Sasori chuckle lightly.

"Goddamnit, Danna! It is not funny! Itachi and Kisame saw us…MMPH! How can you be laughing!?" he yelled, arms flailing and his face redder than Sasori's hair. "Simple," said aforementioned redhead, "I fucked you. How can you NOT be happy?"

Deidara blushed so badly Sasori would not have been surprised if his face exploded within the next several minutes. "b-because! They-they saw us….doing….that! I'll never be able to face them again!" he said, flopping backwards into his blankets throwing an arm dramatically over his face. Sasori smiled at his partners theatrics and crawled up onto the bed next to him. "Come on, Dei, it's not that bad, really!" he whispered in his ear. Deidara squeaked at the sudden closeness and rolled onto his side. Unfortunately (or fortunately, if you're a perv like meh D) Sasori just moved closer and put his hand on Deidara's stomach, petting him gently. Deidara made a few more indignant noises before flopping onto his other side to glare at Sasori. "Horny bastard." he said simply.

Sasori smirked at him, "that's what I'm here for." he closed the small distance between them and captured Deidara's lips, wrapping his arms around Deidara's midsection tightly. He poked his tongue out and lapped at Deidara's upper lip, asking for entry. Both their eyes slid shut, first Sasori, then Deidara.

Deidara sighed softly and opened up, allowing Sasori to drag his tongue over the roof of the blonde's mouth, and then his tongue. Deidara moaned lightly, putting his own arms around Sasori's neck pulling him closer. The puppet man gently pulled Deidara's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it as if it were candy…if he could even eat candy( D ). Deidara moved closer and allowed Sasori to roll them over so the red head would be on top.

Sasori moved his hands off Deidara's back and moved them to rub under Deidara's shirt at his stomach and chest. After a few seconds he found the small nubs he had been looking for, gently pinching it, making Deidara jump and let out a soft whine into Sasori's mouth. Sasori broke the kiss to pull Deidara's shirt over his head and then kissed along Deidara's jaw, gently nipping every once in a while. He slowly moved down Deidara's neck before reaching his collarbone and licking at a hickey he had made an hour or so earlier. Deidara bit his lip, trying to cover loud moans and gasps. He felt a bit of blood run over his lip and Sasori stopped what he was doing with the blonde's nipples and look up at him.

"You shouldn't cover them up, Dei; I like your cute little noises…." Sasori smirked at him and licked at the redness. The puppeteer reached down and unzipped Deidara's pants, slowly pushing them off the other's hips. Deidara put his hands back on Sasori's back and opened his hand mouths to lap at Sasori's back and neck. He moved them lower to push at the red head's own pants, already unzipped. Sasori smiled, "Eager, are we?", as he stuck his hand down Deidara's pants to stroke the base of his erection.

-Else where….-

Kisame looked worriedly at Itachi, who was sitting with his face pressed as close as possible to the monitor of his computer. "Um, Itachi-san? What are you doing?" he tried to look over the shorter man's shoulder, to be blocked by the Uchiha shifting to cover the entire screen. "It's none of your business." he muttered shortly. "Kisame rolled his eyes and huffed. "Must be porn, then?" he said, smirking. He pushed Itachi out of his seat (to the most girly squeak he had ever heard out of his partners mouth) and looked at the monitor. He stared for a minute, almost in shock before he turned to Itachi who stood, blushing, of to the side with his arms crossed. "How _do_ you sleep at night?" he said before he walked back over to the bed, trying to get the disturbing images of Sasori and Deidara out of his head…again….

-Back where we started-

"Dannnaaaa!" Deidara moaned, raising his hips up off the bed into Sasori's hand, trying to get him to go faster without really saying so. Sasori just smirked and moved his hand slower. "You're going to have to say it, Deidara. I'm not doing anything else until I hear you beg."

Deidara glared at the red head, panting hard. "Never, you evil-AaaHaa!" Deidara started, but was stopped as Sasori suddenly stuck one of his fingers into him. "I could always just stop dei-chan."

"Noo-oooo….don't you….dare…" he panted, feeling Sasori add another finger, stretching him slightly.

"And here I thought you were mad at me." the red head chuckled, "but it appears that I am forgiven." he said, leaning up into Deidara's face and grinning at him. While Deidara was busy glaring at him, Sasori pushed the third finger in and poking around for his prostate. Deidara arched his back and let out a high-pitched whine as Sasori curled his fingers carefully. "Dhaannnaa….again…" the blonde ordered. Sasori complied, rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Deidara moaned deeply, shifting slightly to get Sasori to do more than just prod.

"Danna…that's enough…" Sasori nodded and pulled his fingers out and leaning over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle. He flicked the cap open and poured some of the stuff onto his hand, rubbing it onto his own member and putting the bottle back in its drawer.

The red head crashed his lips onto Deidara's and pushed in. Deidara answered his motions with a loud moan. "DANNAAAAAAAAAA…..!" he groaned at the feeling of Sasori sitting there wrapped up in the new heat _not moving_, which aggravated the blonde to no end.

The clay artist pulled on a chunk of Sasori's hair and tightened around him. Sasori came out of his reverie and smirked at him. "impatient, Dei?" he got a glare in return. He laughed softly and started thrusting his hips.

"unnnnnnnnn……DANNA!" Deidara moaned as Sasori brushed his prostate again. The red head was busily sucking on the blonde's neck, moaning into the bomber's throat.

(yeah what ever I let this sit too long) Deidara slowly started arching his back as Sasori's thrusts sped up with every passing moment, both getting near the end. Deidara's fists burried their nails in Sasori's back and he screamed his lover's name in ecstasy while cum splattered over the pair's stomachs. Sasori mumbled Deidara's name several times before he too jumped over the edge.

As the two lay there panting, the door was suddenly kicked open with a loud bang. "see? I wasn't lieing." the two lovers had started at the loud bang and had sat up immediately(in case it was an attack). Now Deidara hung his head in his lap and covered his eyes with his hands. He made a strangled sobbing noise while Sasori groped around for his pants, and when he had found them and put them on, he stood and let his stomach coil free. The two peepers froze and Sasori charged at them roaring(had to do it). They bothe turned and ran down the halls, Sasori on their heels.

Deidara sighed and got dressed. "great. Now Sasori's gonna be locked in a closet again……."

Le end. --\\\

Eheh…..sorry. It wound be better…..but I left it on my desktop to long and the idea died. BUT there will be more pointless smut fics in the future. But not with Sasori Deidara. Maybe Itachi pein….


End file.
